marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Superior Spider-Man Season Two
This is the second season that deals with Peter trying to live a double life of a student, while being a hero. 2015-2016 Cast Thomas Brodie Sangster as Peter Parker/ Spider-Man-23/23 Natalie Emmanuel as Gwen Stacey-22/23 Brenton Thwaites as Harry Osborn-18/23 Jesse L Martin as Lieutenant George Stacey-15/23 Recurring Hugo Weaving as Norman Osborn/ Green Goblin-16/23 Sissy Spacek as Aunt May-10/23 Oliver Platt as Dr. Otto Octavius/ Dr. Octopus-6/23 Vincent D'Onaffrio as Wilson Fisk/ King Pin-1/23 Jeffery Dean Morgan as Michael Morbius/ Morbius-3/23 Armie Hammer as Morgan Bench/ Hydro-Man-1/23 Stephen Amell as Nate Richards/ The Knight-2/23 Episodes # Spider-Man, goes up against Chameleon when he begins posing as Peter to rob a bank, Gwen tells Peter that she won't tell his secret. # Peter, investigates and discovers that a vampire named Morbius has stalked Gwen, George goes undercover and learns about Green Goblin wanting Gwen. # Aunt May, tells Peter about his parents death and learns something shocking. In Flashbacks Richard Parker and Mary Parker bring young Peter to his Uncle and aunts house. # Peter is attacked by a new Meta Human who goes by Hydro-Man, Spider-Man chases a robber but the robber changes time. # Peter awakens in an Alternative Universe where Uncle Ben is alive, Gwen is still dating Harry, Peter must stop him by recreating the spider bite. #Peter and Gwen begin dating,but Peter must leave the date to stop Morbius from attacking. #Rhino returns and captures Gwen, Spider-Man tries to save Lieutinent Stacey but Rhino kills him. Meanwhile Green Goblin meets up with Rhino. #Kingpin and Shocker plan to work together, The Knight and Spider-Man team up to stop them. #Green Goblin captures Harry, Spider-Man discovers that the Green Goblin is Norman. #Scorpion, returns to kill Spider-Man, Gwen gets a job at Oscorp but does not want Peter to know. #Rhino is sent by Norman to find out Spider-Man's idenity, Peter tells his aunt his secret. #Peter tries to enjoy his day off but, Shocker returns to cause havok, #Gwen begins her deep undercover, but Kingpin captures her, Eddie Brock, Peter`s old friend returns. #Eddie and Peter catch up on old times. Flashbacks reveal young Peter Parker and Eddie Brock first meeting each other. #Spider-Man investigates Miles Warren, a Doctor who clones his subjects, Eddie discovers a Symbiote,and puts it in Oscorp. #Black Cat returns to aid Spider-Man in stopping Silver Sable from unleashing bombs. #Green Goblin attacks once again, Aunt May is shot by a sniper on live telivision. #Eddie and Peter learn that their parents were S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Taskmaster targets Eddie. #The Knight and Spider-Man track down seriel killer Cletus Kassidy, Cletus is met by Morbius. #The Beetle sabotoges Peter`s date with Gwen, Harry discovers his fathers suit. #Morbius breaks into Oscorp to find a cure, Spider-Man must stop him. #Eddie's father returns but asks Eddie to get Spider-Man to help him stop a criminal. Green Goblin injures Aunt May. #Peter discovers Aunt May is hurt, Spider-Man tracks down Green Goblin before he can hurt anyone else. Category:Bat24